


Celebration

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Teddy Lupin, Sort Of, Teddy Lupin was Raised by Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Christmas Gift Fic prompt The Memory' and I saw daddy kissing Santa Claus.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> For freakingcrups 
> 
> This is more sweet and fluffy, Teddy’s POV.  
> I’ve taken ‘The Memory’ as a non-literal thing.  
> I have to say I really like this one :) I’m even inclined to say it’s one of my favourites that I’ve written.  
> Beta’d by meglw0228.

Teddy stared into the mirror and knotted his black tie, or tried to at least. He had never been very good at it, inheriting his Dad’s fashion disaster genes.

“Need some help kiddo?”

Looking into the mirror Teddy saw his Papa looking at him with pride, and looking immaculate. “Please. How do you look perfect? I look a mess.”

Draco smiled, “You should see your dad, you’re just like him. I’ve given him strict instructions not to move, not to sit and not to touch anything but I’ll bet he’ll be rumbled when we meet him downstairs.” His long fingers ruffled Teddy’s hair, “Of course his hair isn’t blue.”

Shaking his head to get the placement of his hair perfect Teddy turned to face his Papa, “I happen to like my blue hair. Besides dad always tells me mother’s hair was pink.”

“And your father’s hair was brown,” Draco pointed out. As soon as he was old enough Teddy had known that his mother and father had died in battle and let his dad and papa look after him and raise him.

“There,” Draco smoothed the tie, “all done. Let’s get going.”

Together they made their way to the living room where Harry was standing before the fire, his hair an uncontrollable mess and his tie crooked. Draco looked at Teddy, “what did I tell you?” He reached out his hands to straighten Harry’s tie when Harry grabbed his hands a soft smile gracing his features.

It was a look Teddy had seen often on his parents. It was one of love and happiness. “Dad, we’re going to be late,” Teddy whined.

Pressing his lips to Draco’s cheek Harry whispered, “You look beautiful love,” before heading to the floo. The three of them left in succinct order and came out inside Malfoy Manor where a house elf greeted them and instructed them towards the ballroom.

“Mother,” Draco said and spread his arms bringing her into a hug while Harry hugged Andromeda. Teddy stepped forward and pecked both grandmothers’ cheeks, grandfather Lucius had died a few years ago.

“You look lovely,” he said, ignoring their disapproving looks at his hair. He’d at least taken the piercings out; there was only so much he could conform; besides his dad was wearing odd socks!

Walking in further to greet more family and friends Teddy glanced at the banner hanging across the back wall: Happy 21st Teddy.

After greeting with people and all the guests had arrived Narcissa called out for people to take their seats as it was time for dinner, which was a splendid three course meal. Teddy smiled as he watched his parents interact; he’d always wanted what they had. A relationship that was so comfortable, even though it wasn’t always easy. One of the hardest times of their relationship was Grandfather Lucius’ death, Teddy and Papa had been devastated and his dad, too, was upset. Or so Teddy thought, it turns out his Dad was merely upset at seeing his Papa cry.

Teddy didn’t pretend to know why his Dad didn’t like grandfather Lucius but he didn’t like Papa living with grandmother Narcissa for a week, until Teddy had begged him to come home to dad.

Shaking his head to dispel the unpleasant memories Teddy saw his dad stand, tapping his knife against his glass. “I won’t keep you all long; I just thought I’d say a few words about Teddy. In case you can’t see him, just look for the blue hair,” laughter followed and Teddy’s cheeks flushed but his dad was looking at him with pride.

“As a baby Teddy didn’t have an easy ride with Tonks and Remus’ deaths but out of that tragedy I was lucky enough to get a son.”  
A moment of silence followed and Draco reached out to squeeze Harry’s hand, smiling gratefully at his husband Harry continued,  
“When Teddy was about four I brought Draco to the house for Christmas and he surprised me by dressing up as Santa Claus, solely for Teddy’s benefit.”

Harry looked at his son, “you were so excited about it, and you chatted to him for about an hour asking for anything and everything before I managed to get you to bed.” Green eyes twinkled from behind glasses and Teddy knew what was coming, he’d done his best to forget what he dubbed as ‘the memory’, once he was old enough to understand. “The following morning I was making breakfast in the kitchen and he comes in pulling his feet, not as excited as he usually was for Christmas. He was sullen and unresponsive and I was getting worried.”

Grinning out at the audience who were captivated by Harry’s story, “when I got out of him why he was so angry, he said to me ‘you never told me you knew him so well’. I’d no idea who he was talking about until he said ‘I saw you kissing Santa daddy!’.” The audience laughed heartily and Harry grinned at Teddy, “you were angry that I was kissing Santa, not that I was kissing somebody, it was in that moment that I knew. I knew you’d love Draco as much as you love me and I knew that you were my son. Happy birthday kiddo.”

Teddy rose from his seat and moved to embrace his dad both men hung on tight each trying to stop the tears from escaping their eyes. “Love you, dad,” Teddy whispered.

“You too.”

Teddy turned to his papa and hugged him tightly as well whispering, “I love you, Papa.”

Draco’s hold tightened briefly before he let go stroking a hand over Teddy’s hair, “and I love you, son.”

Teddy moved to sit back down as Draco covered his emotions by fussing with Harry’s crumpled jacket; he smoothed it frantically with his hands until Harry leant forward and kissed him. Teddy smiled at them, as did everybody else in the room, and for a moment he was thrown back to that day seventeen years ago when he’d snuck down stairs to see what Santa had given him only to find his dad kissing Santa. Despite not being his biological parents, Teddy was fortunate, he supposed, to have grown up cocooned in love from two of the most equally lucky men in the world.


End file.
